


You'll Always Be My Favourite "What If"

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Once Again-Brief Mentions of Another Character, Pretty Angsty?, Sad, Short One Shot, Swearing, You Can Decide Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you know when it's over?" <br/>"Maybe when you feel more in love with your memories than with the person standing in front of you.”<br/>― Gunnar Ardelius</p>
<p>Two kids discussing love, and how it changes people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Be My Favourite "What If"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend Eb - again - thankies!

“You miss him, don’t you?” Hanamiya inquired, sounding different from usual through the near constant -albeit distant- static of the phone call.

It was not a question, not really, not when Hanamiya had heard Kuroko calling his name out as he slept. Kuroko paused for a moment, and Hanamiya would have thought he hung up, if not for the audible breathing coming from the other line.

“I do not know what you are talking about.” Kuroko eventually replied.

Hanamiya chuckled dryly at that. “And they say I’m the one who’s known for lying. Fucking hell Kuroko.” He remarked, and Kuroko stayed quiet for longer this time, until Hanamiya could no longer bear the deafening silence and spoke again. “Just . . .  just give me an answer. Do I not deserve even that much? Do you hate me that much?” He trailed off, and Kuroko could hear him swallow in the background.

Kuroko shook his head, too weary to remember Hanamiya would not be able to see him. “No. I do not hate you at all, Makoto.” He sounded tired too; Hanamiya could almost see the way his eyelids drooped. “If I seem out of character, I am sorry; I simply do not feel like myself.”

“You haven’t been yourself for a long time.” Hanamiya agreed, sombre. When the conversation slowed to a lull once again, he finished his line of thought. “I feel like I’m not talking to the real you. Like something -or someone- else, has changed you, and I’m only witness to the burning remains of what once was.” It sounded stupid now that he had said it aloud. The thought normally resided at the back of his mind, playing repeatedly, as unforgettable as it was annoying.

“Love is war; no one ever comes back the same.” Kuroko answered, rather cryptically, but Hanamiya did not have the title of a genius for nothing.

The line may as well have been dead for the next ten minutes as neither spoke, only thinking about the implications of the others’ words.

“You have changed too . . .” Kuroko murmured, though it seemed like the words were more for himself, rather than Hanamiya.

“I know.” Hanamiya sighed, sounding resigned. “I feel as if I’ve stepped into a world I didn’t know existed.”

“But, you do not like your change at all, do you?” Kuroko could not help but ask, even though he knew it would ruin him to hear Hanamiya say it aloud.

Hanamiya’s silence told Kuroko more than he was ready to accept, so Kuroko swallowed the pain burning at the back of his throat, and tried not to cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a little more vague than I like, so please feel free to leave a comment or message me if you want me to explain anything. I apologize once again for the lack of explanation within the story and my crappy writing.


End file.
